For the Love of God!
by XxMisaki EndouxX
Summary: He'd finally attained his long-dreamt freedom from the SOS Brigade; but what in this right world could've predicted what would happen next? Is Haruhi just confused or IS she really LOVESICK, just as Kyon's new friends said? Chapter 3 END!
1. Prologue

**Title: For the Love of God!**

**Author: XxMisaki EndouxX**

**Proof-readers: Thanks to Midori Iwasaki, and Oo Miuura Otori oO**

**Genre: Romance/Humor/Drama/Hurt/Comfort/Supernatural**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMHS, period.**

**A/N: This is just the start… Based on my oneshot: On Rainy Days like These.**

VWVWVWVWVWVWV

**Prologue: Starting College**

It's been over three years since meeting with her; Suzumiya Haruhi. Along with her, I spent my life living like some kind of neutral character on some adventure game eccentrics made for their entertainment. To put it simply, my life was hell. I almost died two times… or was it three? Well, whatever. My life wasn't all that just with her. Soon enough, an alien introduced herself to me. I still remember her outrageous spiel that could win any impromptu speech contest any day. Then, a big-busted time traveler revealed herself, followed by an irritatingly handsome esper. That time was the start of the end of my normal life.

Wait… scratch that. It was the start of the end of my sanity! Although I did a good job of keeping it for some time, there were times when I felt like my 'bad side' would take over and control the Godlike Entity in front of me. I think the only reason that kept me from doing just that was because the Godlike Entity in question was none other than Miss Haruhi herself.

That eccentric cricket…

But now, thank goodness, my high-school life is over. I could now get-away from all those supernatural, psychic, and time-bending stuff. I could now kick-back and relax in the comfort of my bed (minus Shamisen who always seems to find his way to it).

Wait, I'm in college, dammit! I can't relax just yet! I've got my studies to think of!

That said, my life was now put to a more educational cause… or is it? To be honest, I kinda miss bathing in Nagato's silence, being annoyed by Koizumi's frustratingly handsome smile, seeing Asahina's rather sultry outfits, and, much to my surprise, being constantly pestered by Haruhi and her antics. I even reached a point to cringe for it whenever I think about them.

It was my worst fears come true; like boogeyman or a monster creeping out of my bed. Tch! There's a higher chance of hell freezing over than that happening! However, I can't deny the fact that I DID want boogeyman to just suddenly appear out of nowhere in front of me. But, that was just back when I was a snotty little brat; and back then, I already had the intuitions to not believe Santa Claus. What was going on in my mind back then? I'm not really sure. That's the power of time for you!

Well, coming back to my life, I'm now in college. College, I thought, was the time and place where I can finally start my normal life again. At least, until I realized that I was having a relationship with God herself…

VWVWVWVWVWVWV

**That's it! That's the prologue! I tried to make it like the light novel and I think I did a good job.**

**Please, R&R and tell me what you think about it!**


	2. Disclaimer, Affiliations, Author Notes

**Disclaimer, Author's Notes, Affiliations, etc.**

**A few notes for this fanfic (so please don't sue me…) (I am writing this now since I am not going to put additional notes within the fanfic itself.)**

**I do not own TMHS or any brand names therein.**

**This is based on the light novels. However, I do not have any ownership or affiliations with the light novels themselves.**

**I wrote this fanfic without any intention of challenging the light novels themselves. This is simply a hobby/pastime or whatever you may call it.**

**The OCs presented here are owned by me. That's about the only thing I own here. I own this fanfic, too!**

**The storyline itself may have or no connection with the light novels. As said, this is a fanfic.**

**I have no connection or any affiliation with Tanigawa Nagaru. Although, I'm a big fan of his light novels.**

**I am the type of person who gets bored of writing something too long at one time so instead, each chapter will be split into two-to-three parts.**

**I hate flamers. So, please no flames.**

**Please, make comments on my characterization skills (for Kyon, of course), pace of story, and grammar. Tell me also if you like the fanfic plz.**

**That's all!**

**Well, go ahead and start reading!**


	3. Chapter 1 Part 1

**Well, whatever. Enjoy!**

- VWVWVWVWVWVWV -

And so, I entered college. And, unlike my last school, this new school of mine was situated comfortably in the middle of the big city. I said bye-bye to that steep hill I climbed every weekday and hello to the excessive commuting fees to school. I probably won't have enough money to buy that PSP I've always wanted. And just thinking about the expenses that'll be piling-up later-on made me swoon in agony. I realized that I had to find a part-time job one day. I can't live on my mother and father's earnings all my life, right? I knew then that my wallet would be very lonely for a while…

Maybe that was the reason for my serious face all morning. Everyone around me were either laughing or smiling; I felt like I was the only worried one. Maybe that was so, considering most of them there were filthy rich. And also, unlike my first year in high school, there was only one from North High who had enrolled in the same college as me…

"Yo! Kyon! What's up?"

That retarded fruitcake, Taniguchi…

He sat himself right beside me, without asking my permission, by the way, and started talking. I didn't know what he was talking about since I didn't want to hear it. It was most probably something perverted, anyway. Then, he annoyingly waved his hand in front of me.

I really hate it when he does that.

"Look there, Kyon. Ain't she a beauty?"

I told you he was retarded. I'm sure he's pointing at a girl.

I didn't bother looking at the direction he was pointing. I didn't want to share his hobby. Then, I heard a female voice speak on the stage. Her voice was, what you would say, an attention seeker. I looked around me and noticed that it worked. Or, at least, every teenage boy was looking at her. The girls, on the other hand, were simply pouting at them. I should've laughed or at least chuckled at what I saw but decided my life was more important than a few laughs.

. .

Finally, the worthless opening ceremony ended after about half-an-hour. And so, I and my new batch of excessively-jolly classmates entered what was supposed to be our classroom.

I sat around the middle of the room, leaving two large, gaping spaces beside me for anyone to sit-on. I expected Taniguchi to sit with me (trust me, I did NOT want him to) but instead, I saw him sit beside a young girl with long black hair. Typical, I told myself. And, look, he was already making his move. Unfortunately for him, the girl looked like she was more interested in fiction novels than his moronic advances.

I should pat him on the back later.

No one sat beside me until our first teacher arrived wearing his I'm-here-so-you-better-sit-down look. I guess one could judge him to be strict by his appearance. I looked back at Taniguchi and noticed that a strapping young lad had occupied the seat beside him. Boy, did he look disappointed.

On my case, however, was much more promising. You see, two girls sat beside and quickly introduced themselves to me. Wow. Was I that popular already? I felt like I was being showered by jealousy from the other males. But, it was a normal adolescent response towards a guy getting two girls at once, right? And, no, this doesn't mean I've given-up on Haruhi. Wait, what?

Well, to make the long couple of introductions short, the one on my right with the shoulder-length dark-violet hair's name was Reika; and the one on my right with long white hair and red eyes (creepy, huh?) introduced herself to me as Karin, which was her nickname. Of course, I introduced myself only as Kyon. Why? Only God knows why…

Apparently, they were friends with the girl beside Taniguchi. She pointed at her, so I hesitantly complied. I saw the black-haired girl waving at me with a million-dollar smile on her face. I noticed that Taniguchi was looking at me with a 'what-the-hell' look on his face.

"Now, we'll start with the introduction!"

I just introduced myself a minute ago!

The introduction started with the front row going to the left (my left, by the way), which meant that it would take a while before it would be my turn. It gave me time to think of a spectacular introduction in which my new classmates would applaud in awe. But what should I say to do just that? Should I say that I was friends with an alien, an annoying esper, a busty time traveler… and a god? They'd probably laugh their lungs empty of vital oxygen.

I wonder what Haruhi's introduction would be, this time?

As I searched my mind of anything good enough to tell everyone, the prior introductions made me notice something… that most of us here were male! To be more precise, the only female students here were the two seated beside me and the one with Taniguchi!

So that's why the others were looking at me like they were going to eat me or something.

And so, the line of introductions loomed ever closer to me. All that time, I still haven't been able to get over those stares at me. Eventually, when Karin finished her relatively short introduction… it was my turn to die! I stood-up nervously and opened my mouth without any words coming out of it.

Speak, dammit!

A couple of seconds of silence later, Reika dropped her pen in front of me and squealed. It distracted everyone from me. I took it as a blessing from God… or Haruhi and took that moment to compose myself. I looked down at her and saw her give me a thumbs-up; maybe a sort of encouragement. How generous of her.

Haruhi only did that once… when we were deciding the name for her club… the SOS Brigade.

. .

Skipping ahead of the part where I introduced myself, almost pissing myself in the process, I found myself in the school's cafeteria with Taniguchi by my side… how comforting. He was yapping along with how lucky I was that the only girls in the classroom had some interest in me. I was ready to brag about it anyway, but that would go against my morals… whatever morals I had. Eventually, we ended-up on one of the hundreds of tables of the cafeteria. It wasn't all that bad; we were the only ones occupying that particular table.

I think Lady Luck may have some grudge against me or something…

My cellphone rang a minute after I had taken my first bite of bento. And, by the way, guess who made my bento? I'll give you a hint: It's the same person who's calling me now…

The call was from Haruhi… horrible timing on her end…

I hurriedly answered the call and talked to her. Annoyingly, Taniguchi was leaning to my phone, trying to listen to whatever our conversation may lead to. I simply pushed him off.

Why did he take the same course as me again?

What is it now, Haruhi?

I listened as she tried to get some words out of her mouth. I could hear the trailing voices of some men I don't recognize on the other line. Whatever was happening, it can't be good. I think she's being chased. What did she do now?

"Well, I'm being chased by these filthy, shameless men! What did you expect?"

"What did you do now?"

"Nothing! I guess they're just drawn in by how sexy I am!"

Like hell that'll happen! You probably stole their lunch money or something!

I sighed.

"So, why did you call?"

I heard Haruhi hum to herself.

"Did you like it?"

Did I like what?

"Did you like the bento I made for you?"

You called me in your situation just to ask if I liked the food you made?

"Well, yeah, I do."

"That's good…"

Her voice then was so… different it creeped me out a bit. It was like she was a different person from when I met her (including the out-of-this-world intro).

She hung-up on me after bidding me good-bye. I told her my good-byes too then hung-up after her. I turned my attention back to my bento lazily and noticed that Taniguchi had stolen it. On the corner of my eye, I saw him inspecting the food in it like it was some kind of important evidence to a crime.

You know, my friend? You're really annoying. Oh, I guess you know…

He turned his head deftly to me with eyes gleaming with jealousy, which made him look like an idiot who just took a sniff of cocaine. Well, no. To be honest, his face was hilarious to see. Maybe he used that same face to get to college.

"No way!"

He nonchalantly placed my bento back on the table and dropped his hand on my shoulder heavily. I stared at him, trying to send him a message that I was going to eat him. He didn't get it and instead, smiled at me.

That was one of the things I hate about him the most… He's irritating down to the last strand of hair on his head…

"Kyon! This is the handiwork of Suzumiya! What happened between you two?"

I decided not to answer him. He'll probably mix it up with random words generated in that empty brain of his.

And, anyway, how the hell did he know Haruhi's work!? Was he stalking her after she dumped him or something?

"Hey, Kyon. Are you having some sort of relationship with Haruhi Suzumiya?"

Hell no!

"Well, yes…"

Kyon, you idiot! Wait, did I just call myself that?

Well, yeah. That was the truth. The horrifying truth, I should add. It wasn't that a big deal, unless you care about me dating God. I really should add to this now; the bible? It isn't as accurate as we might think. The Book of Genesis, for example. It tells us that he/she created the world in six days and rested on the seventh. I think it should be rewritten. It should state that he/she created the world in six days then came down to Earth to play with his/her creations on the seventh up to now. Well, it wouldn't be rewritten anyway. Who would believe me if I told anyone that an eccentric young girl was God?

"Hey, I know that she's good-looking and such. But, aside that, what part of her attracts you, Kyon?"

I ignored him again. Though, if I was to answer that, well… it would probably take me five days to figure-out an answer, only taking a break to eat, watch TV, study, etc. So that would mean I would spend only about half-an-hour to think for an answer.

What's it to you, anyway?

"Hey, who's this Haruhi Suzumiya? Is she your girlfriend?"

I turned my head and found the cute curious face of Karin. Beside her was Reika, showering me with her relentless ego.

Were they stalking me or something? I've got rights, too, you know.

Another source of annoyance has appeared right in front of me. I could feel my privacy being broken-down to its last fragments; like a row of dominoes slowly falling on each other. And, unlike last time, my perverted retard of a friend was the one who tripped the first piece.

Now, what was I supposed to answer her?

I was about to say something random when Taniguchi rudely interrupted me and offered a couple of seats for them to sit-on. The two girls declined his offer primarily because the seats he offered were both beside him.

Take that!

Instead, they seated themselves beside me.

I'm not THAT popular, am I?

"So, is she your girlfriend or not?"

Can you three think of anything better to ask me? I'd gladly give you my number if you want.

"Well, she's…"

Yes, she is.

"… a very close friend of mine."

After my answer, Taniguchi looked at me with an open jaw. He must be jealous 'cause his relationship with Haruhi only lasted a few minutes. Maybe because Haruhi saw right through him in just minutes.

"Well, that ain't fun."

I cringed at her remark.

"I'll change my question; how far have you gotten with her?"

W-Wha…!?

I felt my cheeks flush as quickly as you see lightning fall from the sky. My jaw dropped at roughly the same speed. It was a miracle it didn't drop right off its socket. Maybe God still needs my jaw…

"What the hell are you talking about!?"

Taniguchi butted-in.

I agree with him. I think that was the first time we had ever agreed on anything.

"They haven't gone THAT far… right?"

His last word was practically told in a whisper and directed right to my face.

Now that I stop and think about it, all we've ever done with our relationship were dates, hugs and a few kisses. I told her that.

"You mean, you still haven't gone all the way!?"

B-Bitch!

What the hell are you implying! I'm merely a college student studying for a decent job with a budding relationship. Well, that's only an excuse. Maybe I'm doing this slow… or maybe I'm just afraid to make my move.

Wait, what?

What the hell? I'm going to make my moves on God!?

And, anyway, that's a personal issue! I don't intent to tell anyone.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

She stared at me with sword-sharp eyes. I swear that those eyes are deadly weapons of mass-destruction. She creeped her head ever closer to mine. I tried to rear my head to avoid her, but she crept faster than I could get away. Pretty soon, she was staring at me with only a few centimeters of space between us.

It was not in any way, comfortable. If I looked down a little bit, I could see a very delicious amount of her cleavage.

Stop that!

"I see…"

What did you just see?

"You two have only gone as far as dating and kissing…"

What the hell!?

Was she some kind of psychic? That can't be, since most, if not all of them, are following Haruhi around like abid fans on her school.

Then, I remembered Nagato's words right when we graduated. She told me that there'll be a bunch of other beings stationed in this school with me. I would've taken it as a joke, but it was Nagato who I was talking to. She only knew two expressions; none and serious.

But, are they really the people Nagato told me about?

Great, another pain in the ass…

"Hey, come on! I'm not THAT annoying… am I?"

I realized that I said that statement out loud.

I looked at her bewildered face, as if she didn't take the statement seriously. She's different from Nagato down to the last cell on her body. You don't see me complaining. I kinda like it better than putting-up with a silent oddball like her. Don't take me wrong! I still miss that vibe of hers. I just don't want to feel it every day. Maybe once a week will do. Just let me get some six days normal days a week.

Well, whatever. If they aren't the aliens Nagato was talking about, I'd get to meet them sooner or later anyway. I thought that I'd better enjoy my remaining normal days on this college.

. .

I only later found-out what they actually were. They weren't aliens at all… they were something much more out of novels Haruhi must've read in her childhood.

Really… what was her childhood like?

. .

It was my second day at college when I found a letter in my locker. I felt nauseous at that moment. It was, at least, the fourth time I've found a letter in the place where I kept things; this time, it was in my locker. Oh, what mishap has befell upon poor old me now?

The letter was as mysterious as whatever the message inside was. Although I could already guess at that time that someone asked of my presence.

The letter itself was made with red material with floral patterns outlining it. I curiously opened it and took-out a piece of orange paper with the same patterns as the envelope itself had.

. .

_Meet us anytime tonight near the station. Don't be late!_

. .

The grammar was plain crap. It states that I should meet whoever they were anytime near the station. Then it told me not to be late.

But that's not the point.

That was when I knew by instinct that my short interval of normality was about to come to a close.

Really. It didn't have to go that soon…

. .

Chapter 1 - Part 1 – End

. .

VWVWVWVWVWVWV

**Proof-readers: Iman7, Know Your Enemy, oO Miuura Otori Oo, Earl Chapwin, and Midori Iwasaki.**

**Thank you very much!**


	4. Chapter 1 End Part 2

**Here is part two…**

VWVWVWVWVWVWV

_Meet us anytime tonight near the station. Don't be late!_

. .

I've got something like this before. I wonder who sent this letter now. Out of three times when I received the same letter asking for my prescence, only two had friendly terms. The other one almost got me meeting my maker earlier than I'm comfortable with.

My maker should be Haruhi, right?

Oh god… That's just great. I'll be with Haruhi in this world AND the next…

Well, aside from that, I hope whoever I meet won't try to stab me with a combat knife or impale me with large iron spikes because unlike Nagato, I can't live-on when I have a bunch of them sticking-out of my body like some cruelly abused voodoo doll.

I really should think that this was sent in friendly terms. It's not like I can't be out-of-danger every time I receive a letter from my locker-slash-shoebox-slash-book. I'm starting to sound like some brain-dead maniac who thinks everybody is out to get him/her. Nagato will protect me, so I'm safe; or at least I think so. She doesn't look like the run-like-the-wind-to-save-someone type. She's more like the drink-tea-then-take-a-leisurely-walk-to-save-someone type. In any case, she's not the kind of person who you would see to be speedily running somewhere to be somewhere.

With a sigh of utter defeat, I sat on my seat in the middle of the classroom with the letter crammed in my left pocket.

Did someone turn-off the air conditioner? It was really hot and humid inside the classroom. I glanced to my left and saw that the air conditioner was indeed shut-down for some reason; and no one even bothered to turn it on. Most of them were busy bragging with each other how they saw a cute girl of whatever. For me, it was a worthless subject not worth talking about unless you actually _know_ the girl.

Having nothing else to do, I fished-out a light novel from my messenger bag and tried to read it. It was full of words and rarely shows some pictures, so it was actually kind of boring.

Why is the person on the cover look so familiar…?

"Hey, Kyon-kun!"

A small hand dropped its full weight on my back, making me lose air… and my breakfast (almost). I forced my head to my right and saw Reika's egotistical smile plastered on her face.

"What's up?"

What's up? My ass!

Of course, I didn't say this lest I'd risk a broken neck.

"Well, nothing, really."

She stared at me like I was some kind of complicated crime scene.

"Oh, really now, Kyon-kun. Don't be embarrassed to talk about your relationships with me. I'll keep it a secret from anyone else!"

No one was even talking about relationships – are you reading my mind?

I grunted and returned my attention back to the novel I was reading.

Why do I feel a sense of déjà vu when I read this thing?

With my hindsight, I saw her sitting on her place by me while still staring attentively at me. A wave of vibrations rattled my body when I thought of something unrelated. For about twenty-something seconds, she stared at me without even blinking.

This was based on hindsight, so I'm not really sure if she didn't blink or not.

Then, my cellphone rang – Haruhi was calling me.

You have such awesome timing, Haruhi.

I sighed and fished-out my cellphone from my other pocket, flipped the top, and armed myself with it.

"_Hey, Kyon?_"

Haruhi's voice to me was heaven in the form of audible vibrations through my empty skull.

"_Kyon? Are you there?_"

Now, what does she want this time? Could she be after that stash of Pocky I hid from her after she devoured seven of them?

"_Oh. Yeah. About that. Can you some with me to the shopping district after school?_"

"Why? Is there something you want to buy or something?"

"_Of course! Why the hell would I want to go to the shopping district if, I don't have anything to buy, you idiot?_"

True, true. But you didn't have to call me an idiot. I have feelings too, you know. Then, of course, I don't think you even give a bloody eyeball about that.

After saying a quick good-bye she hang-up on me. I sighed and jammed my cellphone back to my pocket. At least she didn't change when it comes to saying her bye-byes. Now, there was one last problem to be dealt…

"So… that was your girlfriend, huh…? What was her name again? Haruhi Suzumiya?"

Screw you.

By the way she made it sound like; she was trying to intimidate me…

"Yeah, so what about it?"

I spat back at her. She hummed arrogantly.

It's amazing how much she resembled Haruhi when it comes to arrogance.

Right after then, she moved in front of me and engaged me in a fierce staring contest that I doubt I had the conviction to win at all. However… I was losing much faster than I thought. Her stare was, in one word, repelling. She's certainly not the face you'd want to see on television.

Fortunately for me, and for my dignity, the bell rang just in time, signaling that it was time to start classes. Her face went back to its normal form and she took her seat beside me. Soon after, Karin came along and sat on her place as well. Everything went back to as it should be, including the death stares I was getting from all the males around me.

Why don't you people stare at Taniguchi instead? He's got a hot girl right over there himself, you know.

There we all were, sitting, waiting for the teacher to arrive. I should take note that our teacher was excessively late today. Mr. Okabe from my old school only had a record for being late for ten minutes; but our teacher is now late for almost half-an-hour. It was very irritating, especially the fact that it was already burning hot inside the classroom.

Why can't somebody turn the air conditioner on, for God's sake!?

The hot air made me sweat a little. Yeah, it was hot, but not enough to make me dripping in my own body secretions. I think I'm special. Not the kind that you'd put in a sauna and not sweat for hours, but simply just special, like everyone is. But not all's that same with the two girls beside me. Their skin was already glistening with sweat, which was highly arousing.

"Kyon…"

What the-

It was Reika… and she was pressing my arm on her body!!

"It's so hot…!"

Well, doing that doesn't exactly help, doesn't it? I casually ignored her.

How I hated to admit it, but I did… I blushed at that instant.

Boner alert!

Finally, to stop everything from going to far, we felt a cool breeze coming from the large air conditioner at the far end of the classroom. Some guy who had already taken-off his undershirt was the culprit… or should I say our savior? Now, the next problem would be it being too cold. Sweat apparently has the effect of amplifying cold conditions on your body. The next time you see me, I may have some complicated pulmonary disease.

Right after, the door opened and our teacher came-in. No… he's not our teacher. He was not the one from yesterday. Everybody seemed to notice this, too. The teacher had dark-brown hair and, from where I was sitting, I guess he had jet black eyes. He wore a ridiculously handsome smile on his face which I'm sure he lived with it. He seemed kinda nice. But he's certainly not the kind of person you'd want to show to your girlfriend. He was soon followed by a girl about the same age as him with bright yellow eyes, which was clearly seen even from where I was sitting, and dark grey hair. One thing I noticed about her is that she showed a blank face with a malefic disposition. Now, that's one girl I wouldn't ask questions about.

"Let's get things started, then!"

The teacher said. He turned-around and started to write something on the board – It was his name, I think. It states that his name was… Shura Asuka. Hmm… sounds familiar… but no bells are ringing. Must be my overactive imagination.

"I'm a new teacher here, so I guess first thing's first. I want everyone to introduce themselves!"

Oh, shit…

. .

"What the hell was THAT for, Kyon!?"

I snapped-back to the real world by a small hand to my backside. I gasped and looked-around.

That's right… I'm with Haruhi, shopping like a woman who just had her salary… with a raise on Christmas Eve…

"You mumbled 'Oh, Shit!' out suddenly…"

She crept her head closer to mine until it was practically only a hair's width in distance.

"Well, I…"

I started to mumble. She looked at me with much dismay and her eyes had such a penetrating effect, I think it could easily bore a hole on a 12-inch Kevlar material with enough spare for about a hundred more.

"I… I, um…"

I'm screwed…

"Come-on, Kyon! You can tell me anything!"

Haruhi declared arrogantly and stroke her chest with her closed fist. It's amazing how much confidence she has in herself on anything but doing nothing. But, I had absolutely no intention of doing anything now that she has regained her usual demeanor. I simply looked at her with narrowed eyes.

Then, I saw that she was holding a paper bag on her left hand. I couldn't remember buying it FOR HER, so I asked what it was.

"Umm, hey, Haruhi? What's that?"

I asked, pointing to the bag.

Immediately, upon asking my not-so-hard question, she hid the bag behind her after squealing in a cute voice.

"I…I-It's nothing! Just a little something I bought!"

Oh no, not this time, Haruhi. I'm getting what I want whether I have to give-up my balls for it.

"Come-on, Haruhi. What's in the bag? I don't remember buying that for you, so I wanna know what it is."

I must say, I'm quite impressed by my own persistence.

She blushed at that instant. She's very cute if she's not smiling in evil intent.

"I told you, it's nothing! Baka!!"

She floundered, and then ran-away from me; mystery bag on both her hands. What was it that she didn't want me to see? I bet it's something weird or a costume for Asahina-san to wear. I think she knows that I'm now all-out against any costume parodies she might have for Asahina-san… no matter how much I ache for it.

I stood there, in the middle of some mall and scratched my head stupidly. The suddenness of it all really came to me like a speeding bullet train.

What's her problem?

I think I stood there like an idiot for about five minutes before my muscles started to strain enough to force me to move. I sat on a nearby chair and wiped a bead of sweat from my chin.

Man, it's so hot! Global Warming, huh…?

Then I remembered the letter. I was stunned for a second or two, but it quickly disappeared. Whoever he/she was, he/she said that it was okay for me to be there anytime. And so, I took my sweet time going to the station, walking like I was simply letting time pass. I think I was trying to piss whoever it was. At any rate, if the person who sent this was Nagato, then she wouldn't have cared if I arrived at midnight. Asahina-san is out for similar reasons. If this was Taniguchi playing a prank at me, then this would really piss him off.

"What took you so long, you idiot!? Did you know I waited here for four hours? FOUR HOURS!!"

My eyes instantly scrunched.

Crap… I am so screwed!

"But you said that I could come anytime!"

I spat-back.

If you still haven't figured-out who that person was, it was Reika… and she was royally pissed-off from what I can see. Who would've thought that it would be her who would write a letter to me with such a feminine finesse? It doesn't suit her, really. It's like pairing me and Koizumi… Eeew!!

"Actually, I sent you that letter."

The voice sent a massive shockwave of crap across my body. I turned-around and was shocked to see Nagato… without any glasses on. Wow, she DOES look better without glasses.

Forget I said that, please.

"What're YOU doing here!?"

I yelled without knowing why I did. I think it was by reflex. Before I knew it, I was in a pose that looked strangely like Taniguchi's when he saw me and Nagato in the classroom in a peculiar situation just after that little fight with Asakura-san. Of course, I wasn't about to make an impression like that idiot, so I quickly calmed myself down and asked her politely.

"Sorry… What is it now, Nagato…?"

I think I didn't make it sound nice enough.

Nagato stared at me with eyes as cold as the Antarctic sea. I stared back at her, trying to psyche her out with my non-existent psychic powers but, reality is cruel.

"Another situation has come up… Danger evaluation far exceeds the greatest Closed Space incident…"

Umm…

I don't have an atom of idea what the hell she's talking-about.

She halted her advance again, only increasing the tension in the crisp night air. I already know her well enough to tell that she was hesitating to say something. And, if Nagato hesitates, that 'something' MUST be bad.

Meanwhile, Reika moved behind me and started fumbling with my ears… Annoying bitch.

Finally, she got to say that 'something'… and, like I said, it WAS bad…

Oh god, Haruhi. Why do you have to be so… so… RANDOM!

"Suzumiya Haruhi… is lovesick…"

. .

Chapter 1 - Part 2 – End

VWVWVWVWVWVWV

**Proof-readers: Iman7, Earl Chapwin, Know Your Enemy, and Midori Iwasaki.**

**Question:**

**- I'm planning to make the next chapter in Haruhi's POV. Would you like that?**

**- Would you guys like a storyline with NO epic/supernatural bouts and such?**


	5. Chapter 2 Part 1

Note: Told in Haruhi's POV

Note: Told in Haruhi's POV

**Earl Chapwin: Yes, I'm Japanese, despite such grammar skills. And, thank you for the tips.**

**KeRose: Nope. Sorry, but I think I'm gonna stick with the Romance/General genre. But… some things may still happen (evil laugh)**

**Fuzzyfezz: Thank you!**

**Sailor-chan: I think so, too.**

**ShirouRexterz: I like to give other people headaches! So, there! Thanks, anyway!**

**Kiba Varulfur: Yes, something different is nice, once in a while.**

VWVWVWVWVWVWV

Huh…? What the hell?

Everyone around me was normal… again; just as things were for the past few years. How disappointing. Here I am a college student in one of the most renowned colleges in the district. And to think that there could've been at least one abnormal person in here. I should've expected less. The only person who stood-out from the crowd was a limp old man.

If I only knew this was to be, I would've enrolled at the same school as Kyon! This is just too frustrating!

Well, the past is the past. If I was God, I'd make everything go back to that fateful day I wrote my first choice of college would be on that stupid piece of paper!

That can't be. I'm not even a Christian!

Oh, well. At least Mikuru-chan is here to keep me entertained. Oh, and I guess I should make one of those reunions for my SOS Brigade. Another excuse to be with Kyon…

Forget I said that. I just wanted to see him… We see each other every weekend, anyway. And I meet him every afternoon at the station, so I can't really complain. However, it's not like the past years when I could see him every time I look to the table in front of me. That simple thought really pisses me off!

That said I really wanted the day to be over at this second. I could use a time machine right about now. If it's invented, please inform me immediately and you'll have instant SOS Brigade membership! However, you'll take Kyon's place as the SOS Brigade's official lapdog.

Hmm… I nearly forgot about the SOS Brigade. What am I to do with it? Should I take Kyon's advice and turn it into a random club that just has fun? Like hell! I'd rather shit bricks than do that!

Shit bricks, huh? Maybe I went a little overboard there.

I scratched my head in frustration. I still can't believe that I have such bad luck with these things! I looked-around me and noticed that pretty much everyone around me was either looking at me, or saying something to each other in whispers.

Don't tell me that new of me have spread-around already? Well, that's just great! First, I get stuck with nameless, boring waste-of-spaces, now I have to deal with stupid rumors of me on top of that! Ugh! This is just FANTASTIC!

I crossed my arms and tried to listen to any of the whispers being held behind me. Unfortunately, the only voice I could hear was the school's owner giving a snore-inducing speech that I'd bet he'd practiced in front of a mirror for over an hour. In boredom, my mind started to go haywire, causing me to occasionally let-out split-second grunts and little winces of dismay.

Maybe I should go to anger management counseling or something.

Upon thinking that, I felt a hand to my shoulder. I turned-around with the angriest face I could create to the person who touched me.

No one touches me but Kyon! … Wait, what?

"What's that matter, Suzumiya-san?"

Oh, it's just Mikuru-chan.

"You've been grunting the past few moments ago. I thought something might be bothering you."

It's none of your business anyways.

"Oh, I was just remembering some bad moments."

What a lame excuse. What did you expect? I only had a few short split-seconds to think of one.

She looked at me with those bright orange orbs that could just suck you in like a black hole. It honestly felt a bit creepy. Then, she smiled at me.

"Then I guess I have nothing to worry about, then."

She said and walked-away. Right when she did, the useless guy who was giving an equally useless speech on the stage finished. Like an idiot, I heard him sigh to himself, probably relieved of not slipping from his lines, and bode us farewell.

. .

Leading the way, me and my not-so-friendly classmates entered our classroom. Damn! This room is HUGE! Maybe they used this to hide a UFO in the past… Well, that's just proper, considering there was about more than fifty of us here. Giggling inwardly to myself, I went for the seat of my choice; the furthest seat to the right; right by the wall and close to the door. The others did practically the same.

No one sat beside me. What do they think I am; a whale or something!? And it stayed like that for about thirty minutes as we waited for our teacher.

"May I seat here…?"

I looked to my left locked eyes with a young man; about my age; had brown hair and dark blue eyes. I was stunned for a second or so before realizing that he wanted my answer.

"Do whatever you want."

I told him coldly. I heard him utter short thanks before taking the seat beside me.

Great! Just great! Another character in the series!

I reached for my bag and randomly fumbling with everything in it, trying to look as busy as possibly possible.

What's this…?

"Brigade Chief?"

The guy beside me asked when I took-out the red armband from my bag; a memoir from days past.

"It's none of your business!"

I shouted at him loud enough for him to get the message, but quiet enough not to let others but the ones in front of me hear.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just a bit curious."

Your curiosity may get you killed someday…

I think I may have a talent of attracting idiots like this guy right here. I didn't want anything else to do with him, so I turned-around and focused on something else… any thing that could get my mind-off here. First, I thought of the times when we went chasing for UMA's; then I thought about the night when I arranged something so we could all go sleep at Yuki-chan's house.

Yuki-chan's place was… empty… kinda creepy.

Then, Kyon's face appeared on my mind. Did I miss him already? I just saw him last week, so what was up with me? I think I may be becoming paranoid here. Is this what being in-love is like…?

"Now, we'll start with the introductions!"

The teacher up front told everyone. I ignored him.

"We'll start with the back row going to the front, okay?"

I don't care. But in that case, I should be going first, right?

Upon being called, I sat-up and stared at every indifferent faces staring at me. I was surprised that I saw Nagato sitting right in front of the girl in front of me. She's my classmate, huh? What a coincidence.

Now… for my introduction…

"Suzumiya Haruhi. Graduated at North High. I am simply here to study and to graduate. I have an interest with everything paranormal and abnormal and I hate normal men. Don't talk to me unless you have anything interesting to say. That is all."

Nice and sweet. I simply stood there, drowning from the questionable stares of everyone in the room. And yet, I was smiling. I used to keep myself from doing that, but, somehow, I can't help but smile. I glanced around the room to make sure I had everybody's attention; including the teacher's. Content that I did, I sat back down.

I wish Kyon could've heard that. I think he might've said 'What the hell?'

Then, it was my seatmate's turn to broadcast his introduction. I wasn't interested, so I buried my head under my arms and tried to sleep through the whole course.

"Case Makihara. I'm an exchange student from England. However, both my parents are Japanese."

Not very interesting, are you…?

"I have a gift known as the 'Third eye'… and I can see that there is a ghost behind the teacher, trying to make its presence felt."

The whole class gasped at his statement. I was surprised myself. I shot a look at the teacher, who was apparently in shock. It was a painstaking five seconds before someone had the condition to say something again.

"Then, of course, I'm only kidding…."

The class grew dead silent after he said that. I was kinda pissed-off myself. But, it was only normal to have a lasting impression on anything, especially when it's your last few years of school life. Again, I dumped my head on to my arms before I heard the sighs of relief everywhere.

I bet you anything that Yuki-chan wasn't the least bit bothered about anything.

I felt him sit-down beside me again. I gave him a cold shoulder.

I heard him seat back beside me. After that, the student beside him started introducing herself. As usual, I didn't care.

"I wasn't kidding about the ghost part…"

My eyes instantly snapped-open to his confession.

"There really is a ghost behind the teacher."

Without raising my head, I looked at him with curious eyes.

Was he serious…? Or was he trying to get my attention…?

"If you look at the teacher's collar, you could see a faint mark of a hand."

I raised my head and searched for whatever he meant. I looked at the teacher's right collar; there was none. To the left… there it was (I was shocked!). The teacher's collar was wrinkled in a way that it resembled a hand. Of course, it could be merely a coincidence. And also, I was about to say this until I saw the hand mark move-away from the collar; still dragging the cloth with it.

It was definitely a hand.

"I told you it was real…"

Finally! Someone abnormal has appeared besides me and Yuki-chan!

"What's your name again…?"

I asked him almost impulsively.

"Case… Case Makihara."

I grinned from ear-to-ear.

"Wanna be a member of the SOS Brigade…?"

. .

It was lunch time and for the love of God, I'm hungry!

Hearing the bell, I immediately stood-up and left the classroom. It was a shame that that Case guy refused my proposal. He said he had a lot of things to do. Well, he's not any of my business, anyway. But, I could've used him to snoop-around for more interesting stuff and whatnot.

Along the hall to where I could buy some food, I met Mikuru-chan and Koizumi-kun. They were having a nice conversation, so I decided to rudely interrupt them.

"Hey there!"

Mikuru-chan was startled, but quickly recovered.

"Oh. Hello again, Suzumiya-san."

"What're you two doing…?"

Not anything naughty behind my back, I hope.

Koizumi-kun stood-up and showed me his ever-present smile. I should note that his smile is somewhat annoying in terms of consistency. No, wait. Now that I go on it again, I think I've never seen Koizumi without his smile. Is it some kind of habit, or disease?

"We were just having a simple conversation." He looked behind me without any apparent change in his pace. "Nice to see you again, Nagato!"

I looked back and saw Yuki-chan's signature blank expression. I didn't even notice her walking beside me! Is she some kind of out-of-this-world alien!?

"No, I am not an alien," she flat-out refused. That was the first time I've heard her talk. Something definitely smells fishy around here and it isn't fish fillets!

Nah. She can't be an alien. After all, I didn't spend my last few years chasing after them; and I didn't find a single clue. The only exciting experience I ever experienced during those particular years was a dream with Kyon. He… kissed me… Oh, how exciting… not that I don't kiss him every now and then… but it was still exciting as hell.

If I'm not mistaking, that was the time when he told me that he had some sort of ponytail fetish. I have my hair in a ponytail right now, but I doubt that this was just coincidence.

Wow! Listen to myself; I sound like your average, everyday lovesick college student.

Hey wait… lovesick? Did I just call myself lovesick? Call me Doctor Tran or whatever, just forget I said that.

"Suzumiya-san? Is there something wrong?"

Mikuru-chan's cutesy voice dragged my not-so-willing mind back to the prison-like confines of reality. Right when I did, I also realized that Mikuru-chan's face was about a few life-saving centimeters away from mine. On reflex (or manly reaction), I quickly stepped-back to increase the distance.

"Don't do that!" I yelled at her. She didn't seem fazed by that. Maybe she grew some guts when she was away from me… or I MADE her grow some guts. I knew I shouldn't have been playing with her too often.

I sighed in exasperation, and then excused myself from my former Brigade (minus Kyon). Now, I thought, was the time to get something to eat. So, off to the school cafeteria I go!

At least there it should be quiet and no one would bother me…

. .

Ugh… let me take that back. The cafeteria is crawling with uselessness. There wasn't a single speck of view from the front door without seeing a waste of natural resources loiter-around the area. This is just plain wrong. What happened to the exciting-new-adventure atmosphere I should be experiencing with every nook and cranny I explore in this new school? Did it just go-down the toilet like some rejected human waste?

Well, never mind that! I need to get something to eat! I gathered myself and headed for the counter. It was crammed full of sweaty students pushing on each other to get anything to stuff down their mouths. Due to that fact, getting to the other side was near impossible.

Impossible, huh? That wasn't a part of my personal vocabulary until the end of last year's summer. A trip to the beach and a murder on a secluded island! It turned-out to be some kind of joke Koizumi-kun's relatives set-up for us. That was nice of them. Maybe I should slit their throats as thanks.

"Suzumiya-san?" a familiar voice got to my ears. I turned to my right and saw that boy I met earlier. What was his name again? I don't really care.

"Oh, it's you…" I told him.

"Huh…? Is that all you have to say?"

"What do I have to say to someone I don't even know?"

"Hmm… I guess you're right."

Seriously… is everyone in this planet an idiot like him?

"In any case, see you at the classroom!"

And with that, he's finally out of my sight. And I emphasize the FINALLY on that.

Then, something occurred to me. I just made Kyon his lunch this morning, didn't I? I must know what he thinks of it.

I should have my cellphone right… oh, there it is. Why is there something sticking on it? Eew!

Regardless, I speed-dialed my way to Kyon. After ringing for God-knows-how-long, he answered.

"Hey, there. What is it now, Haruhi?"

I was about to answer when he followed-up with something else.

"Umm… Haruhi…? Why do I hear a lot of men on the background…?"

Oh… he must be talking about those on the counter. Well, maybe I could joke-around for a bit.

"Well, I'm being chased by these filthy, shameless men! What did you expect?"

Maybe I should say these things. I don't want that to happen, do I? Having men around me only increases the burden of being with them and you at the same time.

Did I just say that?

"What did you do now?"

Nothing in particular.

"Nothing! I guess they're just drawn in by how sexy I am!"

True, true. No one can completely resist the temptations of the flesh! Or at least, you did for as long as I've known you. That retarded guy you've been friends with must be as sensitive to women as an open wound.

I guess that's one of the things that make you different from others, huh?

"So, why did you call?"

Oh yeah…

"Did you like it?"

"Did I like what?"

Thick-headed as he always was.

Honestly, did he have to ask me something so obvious? I don't have to be so redundant to get every single message to him, do I?

"Did you like the bento I made for you?"

As I asked, my heart started to beat faster. Maybe it was due to adrenaline, or it was fear of Kyon not liking my cooking, I don't know. To be honest, I just wanted him to at least take one bite of it. One bite was all it'll take for me to hesitate to make him pay for our next date.

"Well, yeah. I do."

...

Oh, wow… He said it. I was actually relieved that he liked it. Now the time I spent waking-up early to go to Kyon's house and cooking for him didn't go to waste. And in return, I expect he didn't let any of the food I made for him go to waste, either.

"That's good…" I told him, not noticing how softly I made it sound like. Damn… I sounded like a timid, emotional girl who just had her first kiss. This kinda embarrassed me, so I quickly dropped the conversation after bidding him a quick goodbye.

This is no good. I need to act more like myself when I first met him.

Or at least, that's what I think.

Little did I know that some things are best kept in the past.

Later that day, I found a letter under my desk addressed to me.

. .

"_I know about your relationship. Come meet me tomorrow night at the station…"_

. .

Is this for real? Is this some kind of trick? Is Koizumi-kun getting revenge on me from dragging him around like a slave in the past or something? I was gonna find-out soon…

Kyon…? I get the feeling that you've experienced something like this more than once.

. .

Did I sound THAT sappy at the last few statements? Ugh…

VWVWVWVWVWVWV

**Well, that's it!**

**I really **_**need**_** reviews for this chapter. If I get a lot of praises, then I'm gonna make this a dual-perspective story… to make things a lot more interesting. If I'm given the bad fing… er… bad votes, then this POV **_**may**_** be discontinued.**

**Proof-read by: Iman7, Earl Chapwin, oO Miuura Otori Oo, Midori Iwasaki, and my English Teacher.**

**!!SPOILER!!**

**Note that this story ain't gonna have any sort of supernatural stuff. OCs may be supernatural themselves, but they ain't gonna show-off.**


	6. Chapter 2 Part 2

**VWVWVWVWVWVWV**

I really admire how this place was built. From the floor up to the ceiling, everything was kept pretty much the same. Not a single classroom was significantly different from the other. That also included ours. The tiles were the same; the paint job; the seats; to the classroom format; everything was the same. I don't really give much crap about it, but I just don't want to accidentally enter the wrong room and say 'Oh my God'.

Oh, well. If it's just classrooms, then what reason do I have to be on this subject? Damn, it's boring today. That must be the reason I'm thinking like an idiot. Why didn't God make a large air conditioner to cool this damn planet when it's hot!?

Speaking of classrooms, I wonder what Kyon classroom looks like. I bet he's seated in the middle of the classroom with a couple of attractive young girls beside him…

Nah!!

Haha. It's not like he's within the very flimsy line of being the most interesting person in the world. He's as normal as a grain of sand at the beach. And it ain't very likely that he'll transform to James Bond and have sex in every movie.

Heck. Like that will ever happen in this lifetime.

In any case, if I find-out that he's cheating on me, I'd either: a.) Kill him; b.) Drug him and make him my personal slave; c.) Kill him; or d.) Accept the rivalry.

That would be the first… It's good to have a little competition every now and then, though.

Oh, there's an idea. I fished my cellphone out of the deepest recesses of my pocket and speed-dialled Kyon. A ring later, and he answered.

You're so slow! It took you 4 seconds to answer! You need to be more attentive! Start answering after a second or less and I'll consider you fit!

"Hey, Kyon!"

There was some background noise over the phone, but none that I really gave any damn about. But I heard some kind of rocking noise; like his phone was being toyed with.

"Kyon? Are you there?"

If anyone would dare kidnap Kyon, then they'll taste the wrath of my prank calls and BB gun!

"Hey. What do you want this time?"

What was that!? I called you and you aren't even grateful for it? Well, I guess I can't blame you for it. I DID call at such an early… wait… I called you at 4:00 am last week and you didn't complain! ARE YOU DOING SOMETHING BEHIND MY BACK!?

… Nah… Girls can't find someone as ordinary as him to be attractive…

"Oh. Yeah. About that. Can you come with me to the shopping district after school?"

I need to buy him a gift for his birthday. I'll have him come with me and buy it behind his back. And then, if he asks on that day, I'll tell him it's hand-made! THE PERFECT PLAN!

"Why? Is there something you want to buy or something?"

The idiot…

"Of course! Why the hell would I want to go to the shopping district if I don't have anything to buy, you idiot?"

Again, he's an idiot… of the highest kind possible... If anyone disagrees, feel free to slit your throat.

. .

Do you guys know about anime? Well, sure. Anyone you talk to here knows at least one. I do, too. I used to watch this anime that depicted a male lead being accidentally dragged-into a holy war. I was so hooked on it for some time to the point that I actually wished for the same situation as him.

Of course, there's no way that it'll happen within the next millennia… or the following. It's just a well-thought story of love and hate.

Really. Why does everything have to be so common? How can I be unusual to the point of being treated separately when I still do everything normally? I wake-up in the morning, brush my teeth, take a bath, eat breakfast, and then go to school. Then, after that day, repeat the process. Well, then. Tomorrow, I'm gonna eat breakfast first, take a bath, THEN brush my teeth! That'll surely get those secret agents on my trail!

Who am I kidding? I didn't spend the last few years of my life trying to find these slippery buggers. I can't even remember a single time I've seen something cool other that a giant blue monster that looks suspiciously like the project I drew for art class as a joke. Oh, and don't get me wrong. I actually drew that picture in hopes of attracting the real deal.

"Suzumiya-san? Who are you talking to?"

I heard a voice and turned my head to its source.

Oh… it's that Makihara guy…

"It's none of your business."

My answer was pretty short and sweet. However, I doubt that such a stupid, primitive potato such as him could ever know what I'm thinking. With a grunt, I flicked my hair, which was tied to a ponytail, as usual.

Why a ponytail, you ask? I don't know. I just found-out that it was effective in making Kyon follow my every order with little comments to follow.

Ah… Those were the good times.

"Oh, sorry…"

Again with the apologies. God, why does he have to be such a wuss? Doesn't he know that girls don't get attracted to that sort of character? Maybe I should train him or something; with a fee, of course.

Nah. I don't have the time, yet alone the dedication to do that.

"Suzumiya-san?"

"What is it!?"

God, he's getting annoying!

"Are you talking to yourself?"

"What if I am!?"

"…"

"…?"

"Nothing… Sorry…"

Come, now. Is 'sorry' the word of the week? It's getting hard to imagine you not saying sorry for anything you do. Do you say sorry when you sleep, too? Well, of course not. That would be just weird. Just stop talking to me!

"Of course I don't. It's just that…"

"Just that…?"

"…"

"… What!?"

"I don't want to talk that much…"

"Why is that?"

"We're in the middle of class…"

"…"

"…"

"Who cares?"

. .

Well, that went all too well. First, I had the teacher scold me for ten minutes straight – I wasn't listening, anyway. Second, I was sent to the principal's office, for crying out loud! That teacher was boring, anyway. Now, that idiot ordered me to make a 5-page report about the lesson! Like hell I'd do that! Why would anyone want to listen to him rambling about physics and such from a book? Teaching someone should come from the heart and make the students enthusiastic about that subject.

Of course, said teacher won't be coming from anywhere, anytime now. That said, I just got the urge to be a kindergarten teacher… is that my purpose in life; to make education fun for students…?

…

Maybe… but that's on another story!

Picking my bag and throwing it over my shoulder, I stared at the door that was beckoning me to go through and taste good freedom.

I'd be meeting Kyon tonight! I better look good, at least! Oh, and I should –

…

I'm starting to sound lovesick… AGHH!!!!

This can't be!!! I have to get to a doctor!!!

...

Kyon...

...

AGHHH!!!!!

"Suzumiya-san?"

"WHAT IS IT!??"

With my head still under a large bonfire, I glared at Case with a look that can probably pierce through every alloy known and not known to man. What the hell is he doing here, anyway!? Everybody went home, like, thirty minutes ago! If you don't stop stalking me I'll... make Kyon stalk you!!!

"Why are you screaming to yourself?"

"And what's your problem about it???"

"Umm... Nothing..."

"Hmph!"

With that, I disrespectfully left him without waiting for a response. Go, me!

Maybe I'm a bit cruel. He IS new to me and doesn't know how I act real well.

Who cares!?

Kyon, here I come!!!

**VWVWVWVWVWVWV**

**Sorry for the VERY late update! I've got a lotta crap to do and I'm not really good in doing them all in one go!**

**Don't worry! This part is short, but chapter 2 still isn't over! I repeat! CHAPTER 2 ISN'T OVER!!!**

**Proof-Read by: Earl Chapwin, valkyrievamp289, and Know Your Enemy!**


	7. Chapter 2 End Part 3

**Again, sorry for its late update. I was too busy handling our X-Mas preparations such as shopping, etc. AND I was too busy with handling a crapload of projects and presentations, as well as festival preparations to get any real writing done. In fact, the chapter you'll read now is its ten-something'th version!**

**VWVWVWVWVWVWV**

Well now, am I ready to go? I think that's a question I'd be asking myself as I dress-up instead of facing the mirror. I've actually read enough romance pieces to be familiar with everything I'm doing. In fact, everything I'm currently doing leads to either I'm lovesick or I'm confused. No one can tell me that I have no idea what's on my mind. It's MY mind and it's MY life, darn it! I sure as hell ain't confused, but what about the lovesick part…?

With a dignified grunt, I passed time to make my thoughts waver from that topic. Instead of just thinking about something for a period of time instead of a moment like I usually did things, I decided it was best if I re-checked everything on me just in case.

My wallet… right in my pocket…

A very pretty bag that makes me wanna barf … check…

My SOS Dan organizers… Yup! In my bag!

Taser just in case of a goon… right next to my panties… double check…

And finally… my hair tied to a ponytail… Double check!!!

Yeah! I'm ready to take-on the world with just enough time to stop by a restaurant and have a nice dinner with Kyon! I'm so awesome that it's almost scary! Ahhaha!!!

"Going on a date, Haruhi-chan…?"

Eh…? What the f--!

"Mom!? I thought you were going out with dad tonight!"

The rude lady that interrupted my streak of pure awesomeness was my mom. Honestly, she needs to learn how to knock. She's just like me to simply barge into someone's room without any warnings. In fact, you could say she's more… intense…

"Aww… my girl is growing-up! So, who is it?"

Ugh! Why does she have to be so nosy!? I'm a hundred percent sure that if I told her who it was, she'd squeal it to everybody on this boring universe!! Maybe I should tape her mouth shut, tie her up on the wall bondage style, lock that room and let several vicious, man-eating dogs stand guard at the entrance.

Okay… but who is gonna get her after my date's over…? Nah… I haven't thought that far ahead yet. Maybe I'll figure something out once I do…

"Is it that 'Kyon' guy you're always talking on the phone with, perhaps…?"

"MOM!!!"

That does it…

"Haruhi-chan…? Where are you going…?"

"I'm leaving!!! AND DON'T STALK ME!!!"

Some mother she is! I can't believe that she's the person I was influenced by! Agh!! Just thinking about it makes me want to strangle my dad for marrying that woman! What's so good about that hag except her luscious body, her attractive smile… her intelligence, her large assets… her… her… Agh!!!!!

"Leave me alone mom!!!!!!"

"Haruhi-chan…? Is something the matter?"

Great… now the most boring human on the face of this planet has appeared… my dad…

"WOULD YOU ALL LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"

"Don't shout at us like that!"

Oh, dad! Just shut up!!!

"Don't worry, Haruhi-chan! I won't be angry if you slept at Kyon's room tonight! Go for it!"

ARGH!!!! MOM!!!

"Leave. Me. ALONE!!!"

. .

Now that was really troublesome. My parents are a real handful to handle. It's no wonder I grew-up to be like this. Of course, I am grateful to them that I'm like this. I'm having so much fun in this boring little world because of them. Gosh, I wonder what it'll be like to be living in a world where everything happens according to what I want. That'd be so AWESOME!!

Nah. That can't happen. I'm not God or anything like that. If I was I'd probably destroy this world with big blue giants then create another world. Then again, I'd destroy that one if it gets boring. Hahaha! I'm so silly! That can't happen even in a million years! If God were actually walking with us here on earth now I'd bet He'd be living somewhere on the opposite side of the world from Japan. Someplace influential like America or Mexico…

Since when did Mexico become an influential country?

Hahaha! Well, that's not really my problem, is it? My problem now would be what to do in this god-forsaken mall. Not exactly. What I mean is…

"You're late, Haruhi."

I'm late… for fourteen seconds…

"You always tell us to be punctual right down to the last second. I guess there's a penalty, eh?"

Kyon was looking at me with eyes like that of a hungry bear. A bear with the hunger of two bears! Eccentric as the description may be, it certainly does seem that way. When did Kyon get the guts to look at me like that? It seems like I have to teach him a thing or two after all this.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be paying for other expenses. Happy?"

Knowing him, he'd probably accept that offer without a second thought. He does have a crapload of money on him so why the hell does he still always accept charity? It's the value of saving, I guess…

"No thanks. This won't be much of a date if the girl pays for the guy, right?"

Eh?

"What do you mean a 'date'? I asked you to help me shop!"

Kyon smiled from ear-to-ear and dropped his heavy hand on my shoulder.

"Haruhi. I know how you work and this is certainly not a shopping spree."

I could only look at him and guess what was running through his mind. Darn. He found me out. But why can't I predict what's on his mind like he does with me?

"L-let's just go! We can't have those things get all the good stuff!"

"I guessed right, huh?"

"Shut up!"

Stupid Kyon! You're still as insensitive as ever. And why do I hear a voice inside my head saying 'look who's talking'?

"Where do you want to go first, Your Majesty?"

"To the variety store!!!"

. .

Or not…

Well this sucks… There are a lot of couples in this mall. Heck, I think all the couples in Japan are here! It would take me DAYS to fit through this crowd and travel two meters! Well, maybe that's a bit exaggerating things a bit, but still! There're too many people here for my liking! I don't even care what Kyon thinks right now!

"Haruhi, there're too many people here for my liking… maybe we should go somewhere else…"

…

Well, well…! Kyon isn't so boring after all! Maybe this could be a boon to our relationship or something? Wait, what am I thinking…!?

Anyway, why are there so many people here anyway? The Christmas season is still months away and it's long past Valentine's Day. Maybe they're here to catch a glimpse of awesome little me! Then again, no one's really looking at me except Kyon. What? Are some little doodads or whatnot better than me!? Why I oughtta…!

"Haruhi? What's wrong…?"

Upon noticing me about to go to one of my rightful rages, Kyon grabbed my hand and pulled on it. I felt my face heat-up at his touch and my heart started beating like it was on nitro or drugs or whatever. I always go through that whenever Kyon touched me ever since our first dinner together. Did he drug me then? Nah!

"What is it?"

"Let's just go. We can't go anywhere like this."

Good point. But if there's a will, there's a way! Now, where is my light saber? I must use the force to move these puny humans out of our way!

That was a joke…

Now that I'm actually in college, you can't expect me to still believe in that science fiction crap, eh? Well, I still do believe in time travelers, espers, epic spirits (what?), etc. That much is true, but light sabers and 'the force'? Come on! You have to be kidding me!

Oh, right! I still have to buy Kyon his present!

"Hey, Kyon! Let's go buy something down at the department store~!"

There's nothing at the department store anyway… I just want to…

. .

"There's nothing here, Haruhi…"

Kyon's stare at me was as sharp as a newly sharpened dagger. Ouch.

This is all according to my brilliant plan!

Everything I need is prepared. I fished a shopping list in my pocket and ungracefully handed it to Kyon – right smack on his face.

"Kyon, I need you to buy me everything in this damn list and I want it in under half an hour!"

Kyon, with much dismay I should add, took the list from me and examined it. His face was showing the typical signs of shock and amazement. Well, I can't blame him for that. Most, if not everything I listed there are all useless to begin with. They are all nothing but junk that could probably last me just a couple of days or so. I just need him away for a moment.

"Are you crazy!? I can't buy a hundred different kinds of stuff in less than half an hour!!!"

"You better get to it! Time is ticking, my boy! Here's the money and go get them!"

I gave him the money but he still didn't look happy. With a dissatisfied grunt, he went to the department store to get the clothes and miscellaneous crap I randomly picked out of my head. What? Why was he still irritated even though I gave him more than enough money?

Well, I don't care. I have other things to attend to right now…

. .

"Good evening, Ma'am. What would you like?"

Let's see here… There are a lot of things here that look like crap to me. It's annoying at how people expect me to buy these things. Most of these look like they took a piece of metal and hammered it into whatever they felt like. Whimsical bastards on their end.

"Would it be a present for someone?"

Annoying clerk! Maybe I should just use my taser on him, to make him feel my wrath.

"Yes, a present."

Well, I was outside! Of course I had to act _*cough*_ normal _*cough*._ That was why I'm here, after all! I need to buy that boring guy a gift for his birthday!

"For a lady or a gentleman?"

Idiot! Who the hell do you think I am, going to buy a gift for a woman!? It's a man! Wait… I shouldn't say that. It might be bad for my public image… not that my public image was any good, anyway.

"Man…"

If I was numb, I wouldn't have felt heat rise-up from my face. Was I blushing? Damn no!

Frantically, I tried to rub the redness away from my face and stared at the clerk. The clerk on duty was a male; about the same age as me with dark brown hair and jet-black eyes. I think I've seen him before…

Nah! Can't be! If it doesn't ring a bell, then it IS impossible!

And what the hell am I doing!? Kyon may finish anytime soon buying nothing from my list of non-existent items from inside the store I sent him in. Once he finds-out, I bet he'll be _pissed_ to the max! Hahahahah!!!!

"Then this should make your partner happy."

With an annoyingly carefree smile almost the same as Koizumi-kun's, the clerks gave me a golden necklace with a pretty big golden holy cross as a pendant, which would probably cost me about more than half of what I can save-up for a year. That thing is _way_ too good to be a gift! I bet the money in my whole savings right now wouldn't even touch the border with the price!

"I'll sell this beauty to you for just four thousand yen… Do we have a deal, miss?"

Four… thousand…? What the hell? Is this a crappy discount store or something!? You can sell that thing for more than a hundred times the price you're offering me! I could be mistaken since I still don't know the true quality of that necklace, but still—

"Okay then!"

Whoa… did I just agree…?

"Then we have a deal."

After giving me another annoying smile, the clerk went to the back of the store and came-out with a fancy paper bag and a small purple container for the necklace. He placed it gingerly inside, handed my price to me, then billed me.

Everything went too quick for my liking. Before I knew it, I was standing in front of the same store I sent Kyon into, waiting for him to return with a fancy paper bag on my hand. I feel so stupid I want to cry.

Moments later, Kyon arrived with a miserable face plastered on his boring lump of flesh growing out of his neck – I mean head.

"Haruhi… none of the items in your list even exists in this place…!"

I know! I bet the things I listed there doesn't even exist in the world!!! Lemme see… snake's bladder… platypus horns… unicorn hooves… dragon tusks… Mwahahaha!!! How the hell did you keep on searching for such things in there!!!

"Oh, shit!"

Huh…? What the hell did I do to deserve that? Stupid question. But what the hell?

"What the hell was _that_ for, Kyon!?"

With enough force to probably exorcise ghosts physically, I slapped him hard on his backside.

"You mumbled 'Oh, Shit!' out suddenly…"

Honestly, I don't have a problem about it. I know I did that a couple… hundred times before. But we're together, and that counts for something!

My egotistical vibes raped my muscles into forcing my head near Kyon's so close, I could feel his heavy breathing. He's so nervous that it's actually so cute! I could just kiss him right then and there! Hahahaha!!

"Well, I…"

He's stumbling over his words…! So cute! I want him for takeout! Hahahah! I'm having so much fun teasing the hell out of him just because of one accidental slip.

"Come on, Kyon! You can tell me _anything_!"

I proudly announced this, stood tall and slammed a closed fist on my chest. I had my eyes closed, but enough of a vision available to see his eyes narrow in disbelief. I wanted to chuckle, but unfortunately, I couldn't. I was too drunk with my own self-indulgence.

"Umm, hey Haruhi? What's that?"

With a cool expression on his face, he pointed at the bag I was ca—

Oh, shit! I forgot I'm still holding this for the world to see! That hit me like the strongest punch in the world, but fortunately, I was still sane enough to quickly hide it behind myself. There is officially a wall between his price and himself!

But still… I don't understand it myself, but I was panicking.

"I…I-It's nothing! Just a little something I bought!"

Is it just me, or did I just squeal before hiding the bag…?

"Come-on, Haruhi. What's in the bag? I don't remember buying that for you, so I wanna know what it is."

What? Do you think every little thing in the world I have is something you bought for me either by force or by whim? That logic is retarded, my Kyon!

I felt my face heat-up that instant, like I was burning with either embarrassment or just plain bashfulness. If it's bashfulness, then I'd rather take a bread knife to my throat right then and there!

"I told you, it's nothing! Baka!!"

Right at that instant, for some reason or another, I quickly ran with my tail between my legs – I mean the present between my hands. I didn't really mean what I had just yelled at him, but it was better than letting him know about the gift I got for him, right? Honestly, if this necklace here was sold to me at its original price, I'd have considered working a part time job there just to get it. That's how important Kyon's birthday is to me right now… But the point is, I got it for more than a quarter of the price! I rock!

. .

Once I got a suitable distance away from the mall and me, I recomposed myself and looked around. I was around the business district, which was only a short walk away from the mall itself. It was pretty handy, too, since our school was located only at the farther end of said business district.

Now that I think about it, the station is just a few minutes away from where I'm currently standing… I remembered the letter which was addressed to me, summoning me to the station at any time… I think. What? There was no specific time written on the damned piece of paper! Whoever this stalker is, he or she won't be able to yell at me or anything about that!

I started to walk casually down the streets, passing people who seemed to be all strangers to me. They all had the same faces as everyday people, boring and consistent. There was nothing really exciting with the world right now, and I sure as hell want to go to another place where there's fun in it. But, as far as I know, Kyon loves this world… I would hate to leave him here, eh?

Before I know it, I was at the station with a smile on my face. I have no idea when the smile surfaced, but it must've did when I was walking through the crowd of strangers. There was only a very few number of people at the station's area by this time of night, so I was really thinking that I wasted my time in going here; my house was on the other direction I walked to get to the station.

"I'm glad you came…"

A feminine voice reached my ears. The voice was soft and small, but certainly did hold some bit of authority in it. I looked at the direction where the voice was coming from and met eyes with a petite female with white hair and red eyes. Creepy, to say the least.

"I have been waiting for you…"

. .

Chapter 2 - Part 3 – END

. .

VWVWVWVWVWVWV

**Proof-readers: Earl Chapwin (thanks for at least trying. Hugs and kisses!), Know Your Enemy (thanks for the very informative review! I love it!), Midori Iwasaki (no need to weigh be down, y'know! Hahaha!), and my English Teacher (thanks for nothing!)!**

**Next narrator would be Kyon. Odd chapters have Kyon as the narrator and Haruhi for the even numbered chapters.**


	8. Chapter 3 Part 1

**lDelayed! Revised! A lot of things! Here we go!**

**Edit: Nederbird and Meg. Thanks for the additional info. I've edited!**

**VWVWVWVWVWVWV**

There is a Christian teaching called "The Golden Rule" and it basically means whatever you do onto somebody will be returned to you (perhaps in double its worth). I wonder if that actually happens. Well, Haruhi probably made that up just to make sure everybody who did something bad to her experiences a pretty demented version of divine retribution. I'm pretty sure that the part where "karma" applies for everybody was something she wasn't aware of, but hey? I'm not complaining, am I?

"You sure do like to talk to yourself, Kyon-kun…"

A quiet morning is always too good to be true, isn't it? I was constantly bugged by Kunikuda during middle school, Haruhi during high school, and now by Reika in college! Is such a wish as a "peaceful, normal life" too much to ask for these days?

"And I never thought you'd be the sort to wake-up early just to come to school…"

I meant that as a comment. I didn't feel like insulting anybody that day so I might as well just leave a comment or two about how ridiculous they act and so on. Man, am I really that depressed? I mean, it's not as if the world will end once Haruhi gets "lovesick" or anything like that, right?

"Well, that's true. Today was a bit special so I decided to wake-up and go to school early!"

Reika giggled with the sole intention of trying to be cute. I in turn could only ignore her. Damn I'm so sleepy! It was already a few days since Nagato talked to me for three hours straight and I still can't get over how tired my mind became, not to mention my morale.

Note to self: Bring a dictionary whenever I talk with Nagato.

So… several days… about a week has passed since then, huh?

"Say, Kyon-kun. How's your relationship going?"

It seems as if Reika's day isn't complete unless she asks me about Haruhi. Heck, she even calls me at home every Sunday. At first, she'll start-off with a normal conversation, and then in an instant, she changes the topic to that particular question. I wonder if she'll ever be enlightened with the answer anytime soon.

Hey, wait a minute. I don't ever recall me giving her my phone number.

"It's just like always…"

Reika pouted at my answer. To be honest, her pouting face is really funny to look at.

"You told me that just yesterday!"

I propped my head between my arms, looked away, and smiled.

"Yep, same as always."

I stressed the word 'always' just to see what her reaction would be.

With the direction I was looking at, I could see the inner courtyard of our little prestigious-but-unpopular academic palace. I could see some students chatting whilst waiting for their first periods while there are some others who look like they're about to skip class. Honestly, I do wonder if school is that necessary. You can't bring education with you when you die, and it just takes hours off the time where you could have fun and enjoy life to fulfillment. I'm pretty sure Haruhi thinks the same, so why did she keep the facilities known as "schools" exist?

I just sounded like Haruhi back there…

"Well, whatever. It's just that…"

Before finishing her statement, Reika took her usual teasing position – leaning against my back – and covered my eyes. I was already used to that, but my face couldn't help but to turn red. It was a good thing she was covering my eyes or I'd be staring at predator ones from the males around me – probably even from that idiot fruitcake Taniguchi.

Something soft is pressing against my back…

"I have something for you, Kyon-kun."

It must be that slug she dissected for laughs last Thursday…

In a single motion, she got off of me, took her hands off of my face, and shoved something at my face.

It was a box; a small red box with a blue ribbon wrapped around it…

… Ah…

"I'm sorry… I must be missing the point here… What's the occasion?"

Reika's eyes narrowed to the point that it was as thin as Haruhi's pancakes on a bad weekend morning.

"What the hell are you talkin' about? Happy birthday, you boring bastard!"

Who's birthday is it?

Oh, right… I guess I forgot that it was my birthday then. But the thing was that it really shocked me that someone like Reika would ever think of anybody other than herself, or that she'd give someone something wrapped in a cute red foil and blue ribbon.

Hesitating for a moment, I nabbed my present and stared at it. I saw Reika urge me to open it already, but I was nervous that it may be a noxious gas that'll erupt the moment I pull the ribbon.

But, seeing as she doesn't look like she had any tricks up her sleeve, I carefully opened my present. Even though I was still a bit nervous of what I'll see, I still kept a cool face.

I bet even Martians would be proud of me…

"What do you think?"

It was a golden bracelet with links shaped like ankhs. Well, actually, there were two bracelets inside; both had the same design as the other. So, I guess I'm supposed to wear in on both wrists, eh? Her style is what I call strange and let me assure you, with my nutcase-colossal experience with the paranormal, anything I call strange will be the weirdest thing anybody will see in their entire lives.

"No, you dope! The other one is mine!"

In protest, she took the second bracelet and wore in on her right hand. The other hand had a watch, so it wouldn't noticed if it was placed there.

But…

"There! Now we have matching pieces!"

Reika had a smile on her face. She looked so happy she may just explode at any given moment. Honestly, just what is she thinking, buying a pair for both of us? We're not even close to being a couple, and I already have Haruhi.

Hey, wait. Did I just say Haruhi and I was a couple?

If that'd happen, then I'd fall into a pit of abnormality with no possible way to escape…

Ah… maybe I'm already too late…

"Ah, yeah… Thanks…"

I unconsciously thanked her for the bracelet. That was my first birthday present, and I sure hope that wouldn't be the last. I wonder if Karin got me one, too. Haruhi, well… I already have a vague idea of what pops into her head most of the time, so it's a very slim chance that she'll remember an occasion in which she won't benefit at all. I'll just surprise her when we meet next.

Hmm… now, onto more pressing matters…

"Hey, Rei—"

"Yes!? What is it, Kyon-kun?"

Wha-? It was like she foresaw my impending question. Well, that shouldn't surprise me at all considering she's… uhh… she's…

"What did you say you were again?"

I asked her bluntly. Reika's smiling face deteriorated to that of a bewildered one.

"You forgot already? We just had that talk two days ago! You don't have Alzheimer's, do you?"

To be honest, I was kind of annoyed by that remark of hers. But I knew that if I made a big deal of it, some of my innards would be later found on the recycle bin.

"Just answer the question…"

"I'm a sorceress…"

. .

The school bell's ringing sound reverberated across the class, signaling the start of lunch time. That day, I planned to eat some curry at the school cafeteria, since I haven't eaten one for a while. However, my wallet was starting to feel lonely, so I started to have second thoughts.

"_Now that I think about it, Haruhi didn't come today…_"

Every so often, Haruhi would come by to my house and offer to make me breakfast. As a healthy male, I couldn't refuse. My mother had also taken a liking to Haruhi because, even if it's just on public, she was the nicest girl one could ask for. In return, I'm the one who treats her whenever we go out. It's not really a matter of equivalent exchange as it is a matter of personal preferences on doing something nice to each other. Besides, you reap what you sow, or something like that.

But what's the point with all that reflecting if I can't even afford lunch?

"Yo! Kyon!"

Why did that guy have to come…

"'Ya hungry? I wanna have some bread at the cafeteria! It's cheap, you know!"

He seemed to have traced the source of my problem already. Am I really that obvious?

And well, his offer is, at some point, tempting. Curry bread is cheap and still tastes like curry.

'Okay, then! Let's get some!' was what I was about to say when…

"No way! Kyon-kun is coming with us!"

The calm before the storm…

Curious eyes pointed at two girls standing before them. Reika had a haughty face as usual while Karin was emotionless… as usual. I wanted to tell Reika that she was becoming a bit annoying, but I didn't. There's no need to hasten my death, right?

Like a bullet fired from a revolver, Reika-sama hurled her eraser to Taniguchi's face. It landed just a little to the left of the bridge of his nose.

Taniguchi went flying.

"Whoa~! He flew off the ground for, like, four centimeters!"

I couldn't help but express how impressed I was. Really, the scene was so spectacular that it was enough to be placed on the cover of a horror novel.

And to think that all became possible with just an eraser…

"Owowowowow…!!"

And after that, he still wasn't knocked-out cold.

"What was that? Are your erasers made of metal or some—H,hey!?"

Bye-bye Taniguchi. May the cafeteria lady grant you wealth and a hot bowl of soba.

Well, anyway. By the time he came to, the devil-in-a-skirt was already dragging me to Nirvana, which would happen to be the courtyard.

. .

"Darnit, Kyon! You have some annoying friends!"

Reika blurted at me for no apparent reason.

To be honest, I fully agree with her. I have her as my friend, after all. And again, that's another remark I'll be keeping to myself. I like my neck where it is.

"Aaaanyway. The reason why I dragged you all the way out here was so that we could have some fine lunch with each other!"

She then pulls-out a boxed-lunch out-of-nowhere and starts to dig in… with poor manners.

I really envy her for being so honest that it makes my blood pressure dwindle.

Well, she's out of my reach, anyway. I guess only girls can be like that. Then again, an image of a particularly annoying esper comes to mind…

… Ugh… There's no need to ruin my day with such thoughts! Snap out of it!

I shook my head wildly as if I was trying to get rid of a fly the size of Haruhi's ego.

"Uhm… Kyon-kun?"

A soft voice. Karin rarely speaks, so it's always a treat to hear her… unlike two girls I know that doesn't stop yapping once you talk to them…

"A-choo!"

Whoa…

"What's up?"

I asked Reika whom I saw was rubbing her nose.

"Nah… I think someone was talking about me…"

...

"Kyon-kun… don't you have lunch?"

The timid Karin asks. As an answer to her question, no I haven't. I'd kill for some of Haruhi's tempura right now… not. Still, I miss her cooking.

"Uh, no I don't have any. Since today is a Thursday, I really thought that she'd come over, but she didn't…"

It's my fault that I don't have anything to eat, anyway. I rely too much on Haruhi these days… or is it that I just got used to her coming over at my house to cook for me every Monday, Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday? I'm like a child who eagerly awaits his present every time his father comes back from work.

"Uhm… That is… I made this… for you…"

She handed me a relatively average-sized bento wrapped in a cute blue blanket.

Oh… so that's why she was carrying two of them…

"Uhh… Happy birthday… Kyon."

Then, the greeting came. Karin was red to her ears, so I became a bit red, too. It's different from when Haruhi does the same thing for some strange reason. I have no idea what I'm talking about like now. And so, like a gentleman, I accept her offering with a thanks.

"Thank you very much! I shall eat this with energy!"

Even with the wrong choice of words, Karin smiled like she was truly happy about something. Since she was smiling, I was happy, too… but due to poisonous eyes eyeing me, I can't really express any more than just smiling back…

Reika… don't you have any other hobbies better than scaring the living nightlights out of me?

I nonchalantly opened the bento to unravel… Something…

"What is this…?"

A hard, disciplined (not), trained hand made contact with the back of my head. I almost slipped out of consciousness!!

"How rude! Karin-chan spent her whole morning making that, you know! And above all, I wasted two hours of my precious beauty sleep to teach her how to cook! Show some appreciation!"

I get the feeling that she was expecting some appreciation for her sacrifice rather than Karin's cooking.

I picked-up the pre-prepared chopsticks and took a bite of what appeared to be egg omelettes (what can I say? They were blue, for heaven's sake!).

"Wah… Delicious. Nice job!"

I had to praise her work even though the actual result was… ordinary, so to speak. At least it was edible.

Karin looked really happy from my remark. It appears as if she really did want me to enjoy her meal. Then, by all means, I shall, even if I don't actually do.

The clinic is always open, anyway…

. .

Classes is over… Now, what should I do?

Stay in the classroom

Go straight home

Go to explore the streets

Wait a minute! This isn't some eroge!

"Kyon-kun! We need to get back home early, so take care!"

Reika shouted at me from the front door… her voice was loud enough to send everybody's stares directly to me…

Darn it! Don't do such embarrassing things!

"You're lucky, Kyon…"

Taniguchi commented as he took a seat in front of me, staring at me. I simply wished that he would get out of my sight. He's annoying down to the last neuron in his non-existent brain.

I fished my cell phone from my pocket and peeked at what spam messages people sent me.

"To think that you'd be this famous with the girls! Heck, you even got Haruhi, too!"

He says this while wearing a face like he just saw Otsuka Ai in a garage sale.

Hey, there's a lot of messages here… Most of them are just group messages, though.

"What's your secret, man? I made a deal with that Kunikuda that I'd get a girlfriend before you, so I must!!!"

Like hell you will. Girls are annoyed by people like you, and I do too.

Hmm…? Haruhi's mother mailed me? That's a change…

…!

"Heh… You're silent, Kyon! Come-on! We haven't talked about anything recently. What, now that you're with beautiful women, you don't like men anymore?"

Without sparing a single glance at that idiot in front of me, I ran-out of the classroom all tense and nervous.

"H,hey! Kyon!"

I couldn't hear him, really. I had only one word in my brain.

Haruhi!!! Please be alright!!!

. .

Chapter 3 – Part 1 – End

. .

VWVWVWVWVWVWV

**As excited as I was, I didn't get to proof-read to anyone. But some people did view this as I worked and pointed-out some mistakes, but they're people I don't want to mention. ;)**


	9. Chapter 3 Part 2

**This update came later than you expected, eh? Hahahaha!!! (Evil laughter)**

**Yeah… this fanfic is nearing its end! Oh, yeah!**

**VWVWVWVWVWVWV**

It was all very sudden; all too sudden for my liking. It was the day of my birthday that even I had forgotten about; just too sudden. A mail came from Haruhi's mom bearing dreadful news.

Haruhi…

I arrived covered in oil, sweat, and other bodily excretions at the front gates of a large hospital. My heart was pounding and my legs were aching. My body was becoming heavier with each passing second like I was some kind of truck being loaded for an all-night delivery cruise.

"It's this place…"

I was on fire. It was blatantly obvious that I was worried about Haruhi to the point of death-by-worry. Even with the use of similes, I can't stray from that fact. Darn it. Why did that have to happen?

And on my birthday, on top of that…

This is no time to make hilariously stupid metaphors and clever, but sarcastic idioms!

I swallowed my pride and took my first step inside.

. .

Inside the hospital was like business as usual. There were nurses walking about doing their errands and responsibilities while patients were coming and going past me.

I guess nobody knows that the all-powerful god of the universe is currently lying in a hospital bed, eh?

"Are you perhaps Kyon-kun?"

I turn back and immediately recognized the woman who talked to me.

"Ah, Suzumiya-san. Good afternoon."

Since this here is Haruhi's mother, no matter how down I feel, I should act proper. And the least Haruhi could do is to do the same whenever she's with my obnoxious dad. Seriously, I can write at least a hundred and eight reasons why my dad and Haruhi are the most influential people in my life.

At least her mother's not anything like Haruhi…

"Good afternoon to you, too, Kyon-kun…"

She's being very nice today despite the fact that her eyes are red. She must've been crying the whole while I was not here.

"You came here a little late. I mailed you this morning."

"Ah, yeah. Sorry about that. I didn't check my phone until this afternoon…"

As I thought, she's a bit angry at me. However, I shouldn't cower on a corner like some wet and terrified cat facing a dog named Spike. I should just scratch my head and apologize again… right? Well, heck no!

"How is Haruhi right now?"

"My, my. You're a smooth one, are you?"

She forces a smile at me and holds her cheek with her hand.

Please. I'm not in the mood for that right now. Well, maybe I do need some cheering up but, as I said, not now.

"Follow me."

Her mother motions me to follow her, which I plan to do anyway.

We got on an elevator, which means Haruhi's room must've been on the upper levels of the hospital… Good going, Captain Obvious. Why else would you take the elevator on the ground floor when there's clearly no hospital rooms on the basement? Well, at least it's less obvious than that monologue that says "People die if they are killed".

Fourth floor, room 102 then.

I had a feeling that I'm gonna see something I wasn't going to like, so before I open the door for both myself and Haruhi's mother, I stop to brace myself. It's not like me to think about premonitions since I myself don't believe in them. But, when it comes to Haruhi, anything that comes to mind is all too possible.

That's not all, I guess. I think there's something else I'm going to find-out when I see her.

"What's wrong, Kyon-kun?"

Now that I think about it, her mother is also calling me by that horrid nickname despite me giving my real name for her.

That's not the time to think about those things, Kyon!

… Did I just call myself that, again? Quit it!

I need to get myself back together or I can't face Haruhi, especially in her condition right now. I don't know why, but I have the feeling that I'm gonna cry today.

"Ah, it's nothing, really. I was just murmuring to myself."

Ah, well. Time to suck it up.

I gulp a mouthful of delicious saliva and turn the knob to her door. The moment the door creaked open, Haruhi's mother dashed straight in, passing through me.

How rude, I must say, but I can't blame her. As a parent, she must be worried about Haruhi. It must've been tough leaving her just to pick me up downstairs… pressing buttons on the elevator and walking for a couple of minutes must be tiring.

I felt a chill on my neck. Yet another bad feeling comes to me.

Inside, unsurprising as it is, are a few familiar faces, as well as a couple of faces I could live through my whole life without seeing again.

"Kyon-kun…"

Asahina-san, combined with teary eyes of moe-moe, was the one of the few people there that I'm happy to see

"You're late, 'ya know!"

Tsuruya-san… Even with the disaster that happened, she still has a smile on her face… but it's rather obvious that the smile itself is forced.

"Ah, yes… I'm so very sorry…"

Besides the two girls, Nagato, and Koizumi was there as well.

Oh… and I shouldn't forget about…

"Oh, long time no see, Kyon-kun."

"Asakura-san… No. Yeah, it's been a while."

Asakura Ryoko-san is among one of the people there that I'd rather not meet ever again. Well, if she's here, then I guess she's worried or something. I wonder… if I get hospitalized, what would Asakura-san do? Heh, she'll probably take the opportunity and slice my throat! Hahaha!

Hmm… I think she's also wearing a necklace with a pendant the shape of a knife…

"Asakura-san, are you perhaps trying to tell me something with that necklace?"

"Oh, my, Kyon-kun. What ever could you be talking about?"

She smiles innocently; as innocently as that of a robber "kindly" asking for a bundle of cash.

I shouldn't start an argument in this situation.

More importantly, after the short greetings, I quickly turn my attention to the person I came here for.

Haruhi…

…? Where is she?

"She's been sleeping since the accident…"

"Sleeping…?"

Come to think of it, there _is_ a bed on the room.

I think my heart suffered an electric jolt a million volts strong when I saw the occupant on the bed.

"She's…"

…

"Koizumi… care to explain what I missed?"

Koizumi looks distressed; a treat for me, but sadly, I cannot enjoy that treat right now.

"Well… Suzumiya-san was hit by a truck this morning when she was…"

Hit by a truck!? Isn't she God or something!? How the hell can she get hit by a truck!

Sigh… Calm down…

Koizumi stops his speech and clears his throat. It's blatantly obvious that he's hesitating to say any more details. Well, he's does still does have a human nature, after all, even if he can fly in the sky like some dandy fairy in a big blue ball of mass destruction.

Then, when I finally get the feeling that he was going to continue, he instead frowns and shakes his head.

"I need to get some air."

With that said, he goes out of the room.

That's one essential character down.

Ah, well. I can live without him any day!

"Suzumiya Haruhi was run-over by a truck speeding at forty kilometers per hour at exactly seven hours and nineteen minutes after midnight."

Ah, Nagato. You were so silent I forgot you were there. And please just say 7:19 a.m. will you?

Wait… don't. That would sound so unlike you that I'd bet dogs would cry just hearing it.

"During the accident, Suzumiya Haruhi sustained a fractured skull, right clavicle, right humerus, and left femur, internal bleeding, and a shattered pelvis. She lost consciousness immediately after the impact and has been under since."

Good old Nagato; informative and direct as always.

"The doctors said that she's fine now, but they also said that she'll most probably have a useless left leg after."

Asakura-san is as cruel as ever. Is she still pissed about that time when she failed to kill me? Actually, that was the time when I though, "Ah, Nagato is so cool. I bet she'd become a great on-screen fighter like Jackie Chan or Steven Segal; parrying millions of spikes like that."

Wait a minute. Jackie Chan and Steven Segal never did that. The feat alone is crazy!

That's the first I've ever heard of a limp god… not that I know a lot of gods, anyway.

"But Haruhi will be fine, right?"

Everybody in the room except, obviously, Haruhi who was sleeping soundly on her bed, nods their head.

I sigh. What's a limb or two if she's still going to be all right after all this? I mean, what? A man like me shouldn't lose interest in a woman just because she has some shortcomings, right? And we're talking about Haruhi here. If I was to list her shortcomings, I'd probably be able to save a notepad file a hundred kilobytes large.

And besides… I think her shortcomings were what attracted me to her…

…

"Kyon-kun…"

Koizumi's voice crawls eerily to my ear.

"Can I… talk to you about something? In private."

In private? No way in hell am I going anywhere in the world, even if it's to the convenience store with just you and you alone!

I glare at him and notice that Nagato was walking to Koizumi's direction. Oh, is she coming, too? Then there should be nothing to worry about!

No, Koizumi still bugs me.

"Asakura-san?"

This is Koizumi we're talking about. If by any chance that he's up to no good like I always get the feeling he will someday, I'll have Nagato there. But still, that's not enough of a security for my dignity, so I'll regretfully have to ask Asakura-san to go with me.

On one hand, I don't trust her, but since Nagato's not doing anything about her, she must be safe, and if Koizumi is going to talk about Haruhi, then normal people like Tsuruya-san and Asahina-san (minus the fact she's a time-traveler) shouldn't get involved.

"Yes?"

"Can you come with us for a second?"

She pauses, looking all surprised that I was asking _something_ from her. But she quickly recovers from it like it was just a pinch on her cheek.

"Uhh… okay."

. .

Koizumi lead all three of us to the smoking area of the hospital where, unnerving as it is, is empty.

"So, Kyon-kun. Can I ask you something? Is it possible for a god to meet an accident in such a perfect sequence?"

Why are you asking me that? I never took world history seriously, so I'm sure I don't know the answer.

"Let me rephrase the question, then. Do you think it's possible that Haruhi, who is the all-powerful god, would meet such a terrible and painful accident that may cost her her left leg's use when she could've just controlled the circumstances unconsciously like she always did, and escape with barely a scratch?"

I think you just made the question a bit longer… but at least I can understand what you're saying better.

"I don't think that's possible."

Asakura-san giggles. I don't know why, but she knows something and that something is making her laugh.

"Then what was the reason for her accident, Kyon-kun?"

My instincts tell me that I'm being blamed somehow.

"Are you blaming me, Kozumi?"

He doesn't answer and, instead, asks me another question.

"Did you know what she was doing so early in the morning, Kyon-kun?"

How the hell should I know? I'm not a being as insane as an esper or a technologically advanced alien or some, no offense, freakishly irrelevant time traveler?

"No, I don't."

"And do you know what today is?"

What today is…?

Hmm……

Uhh…… Today is nothing so special, right?

"Kyon-kun. Today is your birthday."

Oh… Right. I got 'ya.

"So, what?"

Koizumi looks all disappointed at my response. What? My thought process isn't as complicated as an esper like him, right? I'm not as clever as those people in Star Trek nor could I think at superhuman speed like that male lead from some corny anime people watch with an accelerator on the back of the guy's molar.

"Let me ask you another question, Kyon. Have you received Suzumiya-san's birthday present for you?"

Now that I think about it, no I haven't… but I'm used to it. She never gives me any presents on the day of my birthday, anyway. Usually, she'd give it to me a few days after said date.

"No, I haven't."

"And did you notice that small package on the table?"

Where are you getting at?

"You mean that small thing wrapped in red foil with a green ribbon with a tab on it?"

Wow. I'm pretty accurate; spectacularly so. I should be a photographer instead.

"What about it?"

Koizumi, as well as Asakura-san, stares at me in disbelief. Nagato is staring at me with blank eyes… again. What is it?

"You're pretty dense, are you, Kyon-kun?"

I don't need to hear that from someone who wanted to kill me.

"We're saying that Suzumiya-san got into that accident when she was going to _your_ house to deliver your present!"

Oh, so that's why she didn't come over today! She was delivering my present to…

Wait…

"Apparently, the driver said that she crossed the street on a green light, and that she had a light look on her face like she was spacing-out or something."

Koizumi is telling me opinions right now, which is weird…

"You can't be serious. Tell me what really happened!"

He pauses again and grunts, unsatisfied.

"You're really dense, Kyon-kun!"

I said I don't need to hear that from somebody who carries a combat knife to school!

"You're on your own."

Eh?

"What?"

He smiles at me.

"God would be angry at me if I told you."

I don't think God being angry with you is as much of an issue as having four angry knuckles making quick work on your handsome face. Ah, well. Your loss is the world's gain, right?

Hmm… Am I angry or am I pissed? It's a hard choice, really. But I guess all that matters is that Haruhi is going to be all right, limp on the left side or not.

**VWVWVWVWVWVWV**

**There! Short update as it is, I felt that I needed to in order to let you guys know that I'm still alive!**

**Special thanks to Col98 for proof-reading this small chapter and to my cousin for pointing out what could have been a grievous error on my part.**

**Read and review, please!**


	10. Chapter 3 Part 3

**I know this update came a heckuvalot later than I planned it to be, but I couldn't help it! I was too busy with other things!**

**VWVWVWVWVWVWV**

Ever heard the saying that "1 plus 1 isn't always 2"? Well, I haven't either. It's just a cheesy saying made-up by one of our teachers when he was trying to scold the class about discipline. He did have a point, though. 1 plus 1 isn't always 2… in a more not-so-mathematical sense of saying.

"Oi! Kyon! Why are you spacing-out like that!? It's your turn!"

A prime example…

With a dissatisfied grunt, I place the four of spades on the table without a word.

The game we're playing is a modified game of solitaire in which the table starts with the four aces. Once the game starts, each player must place the following card above the card it follows. For example, one must place the nine of spades on top of the eight of spades. Each player starts with seven cards on their hands. If they cannot place anything on the table, they will need to pass and draw a card from the deck, and the turn shifts over. At any point of the game, once a player runs out of cards in their hand, that player wins the game. In turn, any player may choose to block another player by not placing the following card on the stack. All-in-all, it's a game in which you can plot against one person, but doing so would risk your own chances of winning. By the way. In order to reduce the game time, the cards from 9 to the king have been removed.

That is why I'm just playing the game casually. By the size of Haruhi's hand right now, I say she's trying to block either me or Asahina-san.

"So, how is college for everybody?"  
In an attempt to change the subject, Koizumi starts another topic other than Nagato winning and Asahina-san losing. I'm obviously losing by the way. He places the three of hearts on the table.

"Nothing significant."  
Significant; how exactly? Nagato has only three cards left in her hand the moment she placed the six of clubs on its rightfully painful position.

"Well… it's good, I think."  
Asahina-san in a college uniform… Hmm…No, Kyon. Stop thinking about it.

Asahina-san brings down the five of spades on top of my card. That's a nice idea.

"I'm stuck here in the hospital with a broken leg! How do you think I'm doing!?"  
Haruhi. Watch your temper. Your shouts of rage might be heard as shouts of pain by the nearby nurses.

"That's good to know. In my case, I'm finding college to be a very fun thing indeed."  
So you have a girlfriend now? Don't start saying things with that implication. It's annoying.

I guess it's my turn then.

I don't have much to say except I'm concerned about Haruhi. Oh, yeah. Maybe I should tell something about—

"Kyon…"

That voice… it couldn't be…

"…Kun…!!!"

The door slams open with enough force that I even heard the hinges crack.

"… WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!?"

. .

"Let me get this straight. You're Kyon's classmate, Reika-san, correct?"

"Yup!"

"And you're here JUST to pick him up for extra classes, correct?"

"Correct again, Haru-chan!"

"Is my Kyon doing fine at school?"

"Nope!!!"

Ugh… I think my dignity fell five stories down…

"I have decided! Very well! SOS-dan, dismissed!"

Exerting her authority like a politician, Haruhi dismisses everyone. We haven't even finished the game, even though Nagato, with her three-card hand is obviously the winner.

I think something's wrong here.

"You heard your girl! Let's go, Kyon-kun!"

Gyah! My ear! Stop dragging me by my ear!!

. .

Walking with a cute girl beside you to school is said to be any teenager's dream. I'd actually want to think that I'm lucky doing that, but the circumstances are that…

"What were you thinking, Reika-san!?"

"Eh!? But I just came to pick you up!"

That doesn't seem likely. It's more like you wanted to catch everybody in the hospital's attention with your full-blown entrance and signing along the corridors. Being with you during those moments was so embarrassing…

"Haru-chan is pretty cute, you lucky dog!"

"Stop talking like that, please? Just for a few minutes?"

"All right! I'll count two minutes!"

I still lost…

…

"So she's this world's 'God', eh?"

"I'm sorry. What?"

She stops walking and sits on a conveniently located handrail on the sidewalk.

You really should buy a longer skirt. You're wearing red today, eh?

"I haven't been honest with you lately. Sorry, Kyon-kun…"

"What are you talking about…?"

She closes her eyes and smiles… it's getting creepy.

"Tonight will be a full moon, right…?"

As I recall from Mr. Worthless Weatherman, it's going to be a half-moon tonight. Where is she getting her forecasts?

She looks so sure… I wonder how her face would look like when I prove her wrong.

"No, it's actually going to be a ha—"

"Well, Kyon-kun… I'll have to leave you here…"

Like a blitzkrieg, she spoke fast without giving me time to react. I feel so bad right now. Why can't I ever speak up whenever she's speaking? Wait… I can remember her saying that she's a magician. At this point, I'll believe anything so… did she cast a spell on me or something!?

"Did you cast a spell or some—"

She's gone…

Damn… she's fast…

. .

"So, that girl is a sorceress?"

"Pretty much, yeah…"

Koizumi laughs like it's funny. Well, it's not.

"Then her message should mean something, right? It's not an actual case of false prediction, Kyon-kun."

He chuckles like an idiot and before gulping down a couple of mouthfuls of beer. How did I end up in an outdoor bar again? …OH MY GOD… Don't tell me he's planning something??

Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Don't think about it!!!

Why am I drinking with him again?

"But if that was the case, then what could she mean?"

Your guess is as worse as mine.

"Kyon. A full moon in the times where witches existed and were trialed usually meant a disaster."

"Like werewolves and stuff?"

"Well… not exactly… but yeah…"

So, according to Koizumi, it means a disaster is coming. I can live with that. It's not like I'll get a shave or the sky is falling type of disaster, right? I'll just have to deal with it – as always.

Listen to me. It's like I'm completely used to all of this. I don't like it, but is sure saves me a lot of headaches…

"Are you ready, Kyon-kun?"

Huh? That's not Koizumi's voice… It's rather familiar.

"Kyon-kun. She's here…"

Koizumi points somewhere far to the north pole. It's… Reika… on top of a skyscraper… and she's wearing a weird getup – a mini skirt, a knee-high stockings, a kimono for her top, and a large ribbon on her head…

Reika… I can see that you have red underwear on. Think of something more decent next time.

But aside from all that, is she really that noise that I can hear her from over here? She's like those… I dunno… I've run-out of similes. I make a sad face.

That was what I was about to say, but I can't. Everything blacks-out…

**VWVWVWVWV**

**Uuuuuueeeeeehhhh!!!!! Sorry for the VERY long update time! I had a lot of things in my hands, and I was working furiously on TYPE-MOON stuff.**

**By the way. This is the start of the climax. Expect this story to end by the beginning of chapter 5/6.**

**BTW!!! I STOPPED SHORT BECAUSE THE NEXT SEQUENCE OF EVENTS WILL BE PART OF THE CLIMAX AND NEEDS TO BE IN HARUHI'S POV!! Just for those who think this chapter is too short  
**


End file.
